


Waiting for love

by sarah17



Category: The Vampire Diaries, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Magic Stiles, Stiles is Genim, i will tag as the story progresses, loyal elijah, powerful klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah17/pseuds/sarah17
Summary: A love story between a hybrid and a spark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second fic.Hope you guys enjoy this.

It was a silent night with only few people walking in the streets.In the midst of it all,a man named Niklaus Mikaelson was staring at a certain person with a fond look in his face.Of course he would deny it if anybody said that.

Niklaus mikaelson is an original vampire.He is a werewolf too.He is an original hybrid. The strongest,ruthless supernatural being on the planet.  He was feared by all.  Even his own siblings feared him.  He was stronger than all but after killing his father with a white oak stake,he became even more stronger. Most would say he has no heart nor any soul and even if he did,there would be darkness.

Stiles stilinski is a spastic,lanky,kind,over talking and slightly  a annoying teenager. His main defense is his sarcasm.Due to this ,He is bullied a lot in his schoolwhich means he is at the lowest of foodchain but little did other people and himself knew that he was a 'spark' who has unlimited magic and who is magic.But stiles was not just any normal spark.he was one of the most powerful spark who is a reincarnation of someone very powerful.


	2. Chapter 2

1870

"Where were you? And why 'd you take so long to come here?" Said  genim yo his lover Nikklaus mikaelson.  Niklaus just looked at him fondly and nervously.  Klaus had made a plan to keep his lover  Genim forever by his side. He couldn't imagine his life without genim now.Niklaus watched his lover nervously on how to propose and give him the bite. Seeing niklaus all nervous made genim nervous so he asked if anything was wrong. Niklaus mumbled somethig that even Genim couldn't hear it.

 

 "What?" Asked genim to niklaus

 

" I said i love you" said niklaus. His heart was beating so fast that he swore it would fall out of his chest. After niklaus said those words, there was  silence between them. Suddenly niklaus became unsure what the other was thinking.   
"Does genim not love him?"  'Did he scare Genim by saying those words?' 'Was genim going to leave him'? These thoughts made his heart ache . He honestly loved genim more than anything.If genim were to leave hi,he was sure he would lose his mind.

His thoughts were quickly interupted when genim said,"i love you too niklaus always"smiling. Hearing this Niklaus had tears in his eyes and he quickly enveloped his genim into a deep and passionate kiss which left both of them breatheless. Niklaus felt content and happy for the first time in his life.

"I am yours forever niklaus" whispered genim in his ear,his hot breath breathing down his neck.  
 That night Genim gave niklaus a necklace as a token of his love and also agreed to take the bite so that they could spend an eternity together.

Nikalus was beyond happy. He waited for tomorrow night so that he could give the bite to genim and live with the man whom he loved more than anything. That night he thought about travelling the world with genim by his side. He was a hybrid and genim was a spark. Together they would be powerful. With these thoughts he went to sleep.

The night to give the bite to Genim finally came.That night niklaus went to Genim's home but when he got inside , his whole body shook at its core and he felt as if somebody ripped his heart out at the sight before him. Genim was on the ground who had bruises and cuts all over his face and body where Nikalus used to place soft kisses. Genim had a knife at his chest and his arms were dislocated.He was bleeding all over the ground and he was dying. Niklaus immediately went to his lover's side and gently lifted half of genim's body on his lap. Niklaus quickly fed genim his blood but instead he started coughing badly with blood coming out of his mouth. Seeing his lover die,the life of gus genim fading slowing.The eyes which were once soo full of life but now so lifeless made niklaus 's heart clench painfully in his chest. He couldn't contain his tears anymore. For the first time after hundred years, he cried openly. He cried for for his love that he lost. He cried for the life they could have lived together.He cried for his genim. Niklaus clutched Genim's body against his chest,cradling his body as if he was so fragile and sobbed.   
Niklaus lost his first love. He lost his Genim. He lost his soul that day.  
He vowed to take revenge on those who killed genim. At the same time, elijah arrived.

 

Elijah couldnt believe what he was seeing before him. His evil brother Niklaus was crying with so much pain and desperation that his heart ached for his brother. He gently held his brother's shoulders and told him that they will find a witch to resurrect Genim , he found out as his brother sobbed his name every few minutes.

Niklaus then carried Genim in his arms and went to visit a witch who also lived in the same village. But the witch refused to bring back someone from the dead as it is against the law. Hearing this Niklaus thratened to kill her entire family if she didnt perform the spell. So the witch started to enchant some spells but she failed saying she is not strong enough. As Niklaus was beginning to lose  
hope for ever spending his forever with genim, he couldnt help but feel like he is dying inside , his sanity slipping away with no one to hold him. No one to anchor him. He remained catatonic. After some time, genim's body began to disappear and turn into dust. Later the witch explained that since Genim was  a powerful spark, he would resurrect himself but nobody knew when or where. They could only watch as Genim's body started to disappear.

A small hope began in Niklaus and he decided that he would wait for Genim to return back to him for however long it takes because there is nothing in this world that he wouldnt do for his love.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo did you like it??Do leave comments. :) :) :)


End file.
